


HSWC 2014- Bonus Round Fills

by rogue_of_doom



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_of_doom/pseuds/rogue_of_doom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fills I wrote for the Homestuck Shipping World Cup bonus rounds! Pairings are in the chapter titles, and all works range from G - T.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eridan Ampora/Nepeta Leijon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Remember when Eridan found himself suddenly having a Brain Ghost Nepeta?

 

Aside from the constant din of angel wrath, The Land of Wrath and Angels was a silent, lonely world. That was okay. Eridan preferred to be alone. The others only held him back from reaching his amazing potential. The only reason he kept trolling his “friends” was so they wouldn’t worry. It probably gave them a little self-esteem boost, too, having a catch like him begging them to come visit his planet. Yeah. Eridan was a really nice, generous guy, out for a relaxing slaughter-stroll on his own private planet.

“If you’re so purrfect, why won’t anyone hang out with you, hmmm?”

Eridan froze. Who said that? It sounded like… No. She’d never come here. She couldn’t stand- couldn’t possibly survive on this planet, and she knew it. He’d certainly warned her enough times.

“Wh-who’s there?” He spun around, Ahab’s Crosshairs ready.

… And it really was Nepeta, apparently. The wiry little kitty-cat girl crouched before him in prime pouncing position, grinning up in a way that was creepy and attractive all at once. What an awful individual.

He was about to ask her what the fuck she was doing, when a mass of white light shot in front of her face.

“Angel! Nep, hide!” Eridan screamed, opening fire. The angel screeched, almost as bad as a puckish Glb’golyb. It tried to advance, but the constant gunfire held it back, luckily. He smirked to himself, seeing how powerful he’d grown since arriving. He’d gained all of the levels. All of them.

After a minute, the angel finally fell and died with a final, deafening wail. It really was satisfying, killing those bastards. Most trolls couldn’t beat a beast like this, but Eridan wasn’t most trolls. If only someone had seen what he’d just-

“Oh, fuck! Fuck! Nepeta! Oh god Nep where are you are you okay if I shot you I’m really sorry...” He rambled, panicking. He didn’t see her. Did she just get vaporized? What if she had no lips left to kiss? Was there another way to bring her back? He kind of wished he’d paid more attention when Karkat made everyone go over every single game mechanic and rule they’d discovered.

“The roguish hunter is appawled to hear her fishy prey thinking about sloppy makeouts at a time like this.”

“Hey, hey, I was only thinkin’ of saving your life, _again,_ there was nothing romantic about- Wait, there’s no way I said that out loud! How the hell did you know?” He dropped to the ground, head in his hands. Eridan’s bloodpusher was pounding, oddly. A skirmish like that shouldn’t have aggravated him this much. And there was no reason for him to be freaked out about Nepeta almost getting blown to smithereens, since they weren’t even friends. She’d made that much abundantly clear.

“Oh, Mr. Ampurra. She slinks forwards, and climbs into- tries to climb into- oof! Fine! _sits next to_ her target. I can hear your thoughts because I’m a part of your thoughts. I’m not the real Nepeta. I’m like an imaginary friend you created because you were so lonely!”

Eridan rolled his eyes. What the fuck was she on about? Crazy shipper girl. She’d probably gained mind-reading powers over the course of the game. He was pretty sure he remembered hearing about a Seer of Mind, that must have been her.

“So, since you’re so lonely, I’m here to teach you to be nicer so people like me will like you. If you purromise to do your best, I might even come up with some ships for you!”

Ew, she looked so cute and cuddly and friendly. Like a shittier Fef. “Listen, you’re welcome to tag along, but I have angels to kill. Unlike some people, I actually care about winning this stupid game.” He stood and straightened his cape.

Nepeta wrapped her body around his leg. “I love a good hunt, but deep down you know you’re not meant to kill the angels.”

“Shut up! What I do or do not know deep down is none of your business!” He snarled, trying in vain to shake her off.

“But I do!”

“I don’t believe you!”

“She sighs. That’s the purroblem, isn’t it? If you would only believe, you could make me real. But that won’t ever happen.” She let go, just as Eridan was kicking forward. She landed with surprising grace a few feet away. “Well, I guess this is goodbye, Mr. Ampurra.”

She stood and turned her back on him. Curiously, Eridan felt a strange ache in his stomach as he watched her. A stomachache the likes of which he hadn’t felt since that first time Vriska nook-reamed him at FLARP. “W-wait.” He stuttered.

She turned back to him, smiling smugly. “Yes? She purrs.”

“I, uh, I believe you. I believe you’re in my head or whatever. Just stay and hang out a while, okay?” His voice cracked. He didn’t mind playing games like this. He liked pretend games. Even if this one did have a really stupid premise, he could play along, for her.

Nepeta shrugged and giggled. “Close enough. You’ll understand for real soon enough. Anyway, let’s start fixing your relationships! Explain exactly what happened with Feferi…


	2. Vriska Serket<3<Eridan Ampora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Remember when Vriska dumped Eridan after she finished reading about Dualscar and Mindfang?

“So anywways I been thinkin’ wwhat if wwe got a devvice that spawwned rainbow drinkers all ovver the land during the nighttime—

                “Dammit Eridan, for the last time, real life isn’t a game! God! We can’t just “spawn” monsters to start the apocalypse! For a guy who reads so many history 8ooks, you sure are dum8!” He really was so incredibly stupid sometimes. She swore, his nigh intolerable stupidity was the only thing keeping this boatwreck of a kismessitude going, at this point. That and the fact he was sort of good looking, admittedly.

                “Wwell soooooooorry. It was only a fuckin suggestion, Vvris.” He snarled form the other side of the room, where he was drawing up some kind of campaign plans for their next treasure hunt. Ordinarily Vriska would be far more involved is something soooooooo important, but she hardly even cared, lately. Let him plan the whole thing himself and totally ruin everything. It’s not like kismeses should be going off on treasure hunts together, anyway. What was she even doing here, casually chilling on the floor of Eridan’s respiteblock? Shouldn’t they be, like, scheming against each other, or something? Surely not in seemingly constant cahoots. She sighed and went back to reading Mindfang’s journal.

                Vriska remembered the early days reading the journal. It had been so exciting, so fascinating, to read about her incredible ancestor’s exploits. The truth was, she never just wanted to emulate Mindfang, she wanted to _be_ Mindfang. Her life was so gr8!!!!!!!! And part of the allure, as much as Vriska cringed to think about it, was in the beautifully black kismessitude the Marquise shared with Orphaner Dualscar.

                Who could blame her, though, for being so thrilled by that part of the story? She’d been a developing young troll, just discovering those sorts of, ugh, feelings. And for someone who admittedly enjoys antagonizing trolls, blackrom sounds especially compelling. So, she’d fantasized about finding someone to be the Dualscar to her Mindfang. She’d been so excited to discover that not only did the Orphaner have a descendent alive, he was her age! It was like it was meant to be! It was embarrassing to remember how anxious she’d been, sending Eridan those first messages on Trollian. She’d been gushing with dreams of what he might be like, the relationship they might have. At first, she thought he seemed perfect, with his assholish, abrasive personality. Then she got to know him and found out he talked that way to everyone, even the ones he really, truly liked. It was all meaningless. To think, she’d been scared that he would be the one to reject her.

                “Hey! Hey, Vvris!” He whined, interrupting her. Ugh, it was almost like he wasn’t focused on the campaign plans at all! Did he just invite her over to whine and stare at her from across the room all night?

                “What!” she snapped. She’s just been getting to a really juicy part! Way hotter than this lame excuse for a hatedate, if you could even call it that. Mindfang’s writing may have been flowery, but she knew how to fucking party.

                “Do you havve any irons in the fire? Doomsday devvices, I mean?” He waggled his eyebrows in a way she wished infuriated her. “And if you don’t, could you build one? For me?”

                “Jeez, Eridan, for a rival, you sure do demand a lot of presents.” She desperately needed him to leave her alone. This passage was turning out much more graphic than expected and it was getting kind of awkward to be constantly reminded that she was alone, with Eridan, in his respiteblock. At least Dualscar was only watching, in this part. There was a reason she refused to let Eridan read the journal in its entirety.

                “Aww, c’mon,” he whimpered. “I don’t _demand_ them. Anywway, I can alwways givve you more, if you wwant. More lusus-food, more spoils, wwhatevver—

                “GOD D8MMIT ERID8N Y8U 8RE SO L8ME!!!!!!!!” She shouted, chucking a sack of coins and hitting him right in his dumb, cute face. _W8, cute? What am I thinking???????? Stupid journal…_

                “Wwhat the hell did you just say to me!” He cried, throwing an empty Faygo bottle. “Really, wwhat did you say? I didn’t catch a wword of that. Get a handle on your damn quirk!”

                _Really, Eridan? Faygo? You’re gonna throw a Faygo? Why do you even have that? I 8et Orphaner Dualscar never threw a Faygo and Mindfang from across a respite8lock. Do you plan to throw things at me from across the room all day? Why don’t you_ do _something? Why don’t you get up, and come over here and fight me? Why don’t you—_

“Oh, god, Vvris, are you _blushing_?!” He cackled moronically.

                “Noooooooo!” she shrieked. “I don’t fucking blush!”

                “Ahahaha! Oh, really? ‘Cause it looks to me like you’re flushin’ a brilliant cerulean all ovver!” He dramatically threw himself onto his back, clutching his stomach and shaking with laughter. “Hahaha, wwhat are you even blushing ovver? You’re so fuckin’ wweird!”

                “W-whatever I’m allegedly blushing about, it’s none of your 8usiness—

                “Oh, man, I gotta text Kar about this!” He kept laughing, pulling out his phone. “Hahahahahahahaha! Oh, Vvris, this is hilarious!”

                “You know what? Text Vantas. Text aaaaaaaall your little buddies. I’ll be in your ablution block, reading my book, that’s way more fun than you!”

                “’Kay!” He called after her, as she stomped out of the room.

                _Stupid Eridan with his stupid fishy f8ce._ She muttered to herself as she walked down the hall and into the ablution block, slamming the door behind her. _I 8et Marquise Spinneret Mindfang never dealt with anyone that o8tuse without cutting them down where they stood. He should count himself lucky, that I’m feeling so merciful today. Now, where, was I? Ah, here we are! Just getting to a good part!_

She sat on the load gaper and continued reading. Mindfang was using a slave troll to make Dualscar jealous, apparently. Maybe that’s what a good kismesis is supposed to do? Vriska didn’t really know. She was only six sweeps old, after all. But hey, it seemed to be working on ol’ Dulasca— What? What? No way! How could he do that!

                She read rapidly, completely absorbed. There was no way it could end like that, so anticlimactically, right? And then— Holy shit! He betrayed her! He betrayed her like some skeevy coward! And he couldn’t even do that right. He was… pathetic. He was a pathetic loser and Mindfang was over him within weeks.

                Vriska slammed the journal shut and squeezed her eyes closed. All this time she’d been waiting, hoping, for Eridan to mature into the troll Orphaner Dualscar was. For him to grow into the rival she thought she desperately wanted. And as it turned out, she’d been a fool for that. She’d been a fool reading the words of another hate-struck fool looking at her lover through pitch-colored glasses. Even if Eridan _did_ one day become something more than his lame-ass self, he’d still always be the same irritating dork she’d already gotten tired of. He’d follow the fortune of his ancestor. What rotten luck they all had.

                Refusing to cry, because Vriska Serket doesn’t cry, she began typing a message as she clambered out the ablution block window and sprinted to her boat.

 

_AG: It’s over Eridan. You’re just too damn 8oring! Tough luck for you, but them’s the 8r8ks :::;)_

 


	3. Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: KK short for knullkompis (swedish): Fuckbuddy, friend with benefits.

“Wow KK you really fucked up that lap.”

“Shut the fuck up, nookwhipe.”

Sollux chuckled intolerably as the word WINNER flashed on his side of the screen and he dropped his controller in his lap. Karkat, meanwhile, was still half a lap from the finish line, all the way in seventh place. Stupid TrollioKart. The game had too much random chance and not enough skill, and Karkat had had really bad luck this race. But of course, Sollux would still lord it over him like the smug scrawny shit he was.

 “Come on, you can still do this, KK. Well, not beat me. But maybe you can come in, like, fifth or something.”

He didn’t dare take his eyes off the screen, but Karkat swore Sollux was leaning in closer than usual when he said that. Everything just felt… hotter, somehow. It couldn’t all be from how pissed he was getting.

“Ooh, too tight.” Sollux said as Karkat messed up a turn and hit the guardrail. This time he definitely felt his stupid, annoying friend’s breath on his ear. What the fuck was that douchebag doing? Even if it was just some cheap trick to make him lose even harder, even Sollux had to know that was way to black for two bros playing TrollioKart. Karkat scowled. He could never tell if Sollux didn’t realize he was flirting, was doing it on purpose to fuck with him, or… No. Definitely not. Sollux and Karkat were best friends, and neither of them would ever even think of truly hating the other enough to be kismeses.

Biting his lip, he approached the finish line. Fourth place! Ha, not so bad, for a race with such shitty items. He jerked his controller up to pop a wheelie and—

Sollux’s hand brushed his knee. No it didn’t just brush it, he kept it there.

“Ehehehe! Nice finish, KK. Way to choke on the final stretch.”

Karkat threw his controller down and wheeled on Sollux. “Cut the crap, Sollux! That was hoofbeastshit and you know it! You made me do that!”

Sollux laughed again. Gah, he really was awful. And he totally had moved closer during the game. There was no way they’d started out sitting so their faces would be mere fucking inches apart if they’d turned to face each other. Also, apparently Sollux had turned his entire body to face Karkat, at some point? After he’d finished the race, hopefully. Although it would be just like that grubsucking showoff to play an entire race without facing the screen.

“So, tell me, KK, what exactly did I do?”

“You, you…” Horrifyingly, Karkat felt his face heat up. He was too embarrassed to say it, and that meant Sollux was winning, as per fucking usual. “Stop calling me KK. Your shitty duality theme is lame and I want no part in it.”

“I don’t think I will. I like the sound of it. KK.” Sollux said with a smirk. “KK. KK. KK. Tell me what I did to get you so flustered, KK.”

“I’m not flustered, I’m fucking pissed.” Their faces were way too close. He could see every little crease and flake of chapped skin on Sollux’s lips. He could see the little mustard yellow scab on his lower lip, where he must have bitten himself earlier with that unwieldy set of teeth. They were entirely too close, but Karkat sure as fuck wasn’t about to back off and let Sollux win at whatever this was. That was the absolute only reason he stayed precisely where he was, angrily contemplating his best platonic friend’s mouth.

“Does this upset you, KK.” Sollux placed his hand on Karkat’s knee again, and his voice sounded different, suddenly. Lower, and less enragingly confident. God, why was his hand so warm?

“No. Not in the slightest.” In truth, he had no idea how it made him feel. He felt somewhat agitated, yes, but at the same time, he didn’t really want Sollux to take his hand away. What the fuck, this was so confusing.

“Cool.” Sollux was practically whispering, and Karkat had to admit, it was fun seeing Sollux get nervous doing something that directly involved him. Slowly, he slid his bony hand up to Karkat’s inner thigh…

“WHAT                 THE FUCK DUDE.”

Sollux yanked his hand away and grabbed a controller. “S-sorry. Sorry.” He stuttered. “You wanna play another round? You can be player one this—

“Hey, no. No, you can’t just do that.” Karkat snatched the controller out of his hand, grabbing a knobby elbow.

“Do what?” Sollux was glaring at the floor like he was preparing to blow a hole in it.

“You can’t—ugh.” His whole body was so hot. Why did he always have to wear such heavy clothing? Why did every interaction he had with Sollux have to morph into a cringe-inducing clusterfuck? Alternia may never know. “You can’t touch me in that way that you just touched me, and then go back to playing video games like nothing happened!”

“Well, ex-fucking-cuse me for trying to make this rejection less awkward for everyone involved, KK!” Embarrassed Sollux was gone. Grouchy Sollux was back in the hivestem. “Dammit, why can’t you ever drop shit like this? You have to go on, and on, examining it from every angle and ranting and raving and whining like a constipated grub. Sometimes, I swear I hate you, KK. Platonically, of course.”

“Sollux.”

“Fucking what?” He spat.

“Are you saying I rejected you? Because, I don’t remember rejecting anything.”

“You… Wait, what?” Sollux’s face softened a bit, and he actually turned towards Karkat again. “I thought… You know, when you shouted.”

“Oh. That.” Karkat was shocked to find himself giggling a little. “I was just, uh, surprised. I didn’t dislike it, or anything.”

“Oh.” Sollux grinned shyly.

“Yeah. Oh.” Karkat struggled to think of what to say next. He’d just admitted that he had maybe enjoyed having Sollux touch him in a pretty intimate way, which was the last thing he’s been expecting to talk about when he came over today. He shouldn’t be so embarrassed, since Sollux had been the one to touch him in the first fucking place. But here he was. None of his damn feelings were making sense. “So, it seems we’ve had some, er, miscommunications. Would you like to discuss them?”

“Ehehe. Smooth, KK.”

“Shut up. And no, I’m not falling into another banter vortex. We’re simply going to state what’s on our minds like mature trolls for once in our respective meaningless existences.”

“You do know nobody talks like that, right?” Sollux laughed. Then he sighed and looked directly at Karkat. That was unnerving. “I’ll start, I guess. I was blackflirting with you. And I thought you were kind or flirting back, but maybe I was wrong about that? Anyway, I thought, now might be a good time to take things to the next level, since you sure as fuck were never gonna do it.”

Karkat had a fuckload of things to say about all that, but Sollux just kept going. The guy was on a fucking roll.

“Don’t get me wrong. I know I’ll never hate you as much as you want to be hated. How you deserve to be hated. And I’m fine with that! It’s more like, I have a lot of stupid, illogical adolescent urges right now, and of course I’d like to act on them, but your friendship is so much more important to me than all of that. I wouldn’t ruin our friendship for anything, KK.”

Karkat stayed quiet for several moments, making sure Sollux was truly finished. “Thanks for saying that, Sollux. I… I really like our friendship, too. Even if I don’t show it, sometimes.”

“I know. Because you do show it. You don’t mean to, but you show it every time you talk to me.” Sollux was smiling so earnestly, Karkat was almost embarrassed for him. But then, he was also getting an even more embarrassing fuzzy feeling inside from the sight of that smile, so he was really in no position to judge.

“So,” Karkat mumbled. “What now?”

“Well, I’ve been thinking about this a lot lately, and it’s clear we’re just two young, inexperienced dumbasses who know fuck-all about quadrants, so, do we really need to worry about them right now? Why can’t we just, like, make out, as two best friends?”

“Um, wow.” Karkat flushed bright red. Hopefully Sollux wouldn’t notice the difference between his shade of red and Aradia’s. “That was extremely straightforward, Sollux. I, uh, I also have some stupid, illogical, and adolescent urges, myself.”

“So,” Sollux bounced anxiously on his heels. “Are you saying, are you saying you want to?”

“Make out?”

“Yeah.”

Karkat examined Sollux’s lips again. They weren’t soft or smooth or black, but they were somehow inviting, and… safe, was a good word, maybe?

“Yeah. I mean, I’m already here, aren’t I?” Besides, this entire conversation had gotten him uncomfortably worked up, even if that particular tidbit was way too embarrassing to share. He didn’t think he could stand to walk all the way back to his hive, crawl into his recuperacoon, and try to fall asleep without kissing Sollux first.

“Alright.” Sollux grinned and leaned forward, grabbing the neck of Karkat’s shirt and pulling him in. His fingers still felt impossibly hot.

“Let’s make this happen, KK.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so happy to see this prompt, because I've always had this dumb little headcanon that Karkat and Sollux totally hatesnogged *as friends* a couple times pre-sgrub. So, this was really meant to be, I guess!


End file.
